Love or Not?
by FFgrl
Summary: Michael, Logan, and Nicole help Zoey and Chase get together but can they do it?
1. The Date

_I am a fan of Zoey 101. I'll be working on this ff so bare with me! ; )_

_x_

**Chase has feelings for Zoey but he won't tell. Zoey grows impatient so Nicole, Michael and Logan help out when Nicole has her love problems too.**

_x_

Zoey was in her dorm room typing an e-mail to her parents. She wore a pink T-shirt with the PCA logo and matching belted shorts. Nicole was blow drying her hair. She wore the same thing but blue shirt. There was a knock on the door. Chase came in with an order of Sushi. Michael and Logan were heading in to hang with the girls.

"Hey Chase, since that's your last delivery, why not stay" Zoey said with a warm smile.

"Well, ummm...I don't know if I can...uhh...I got to...ummm...I have to do homework." Chase said and ran out the door.

"We didn't even have homework." Zoey said confused and continued typing.

Michael sat on Zoey's bed" Yea, he's too shy."

Logan agreed and sat down by Nicole and watched her on the side of his eye. Nicole did the same too.

"What do you mean" Zoey asked looked confused.

"Duh, Chase has the hots for you. Can't you tell" Logan said with a remark.

"Well, he doesn't act like it." Nicole said opening the sushi tray.

"Here, let me see your laptop." Michael said. He typed and pressed the send button"There an e-mail to Chase that you 'll go on a date tonight.

"Michael" Zoey remarked and hit his arm.

"Ow!...Don't worry it's just a movie." He said in pain.

"Don't worry we'll help you on the way." Nicole said excitedly.

"Yea" Logan agreed quickly" We're going to help Chase" Logan and Michael ran out the door. Nicole had a smile on her face.

"What's with you" Zoey asked her.

"Nothing..." Nicole said with a sigh.

"Oh, I get it." Zoey said geting up"You're in love..."

Am not" Nicole said getting with a scowl on her face"Let's just get you ready."

_x_

Chase was nervous, standing in front on the PCA Theater. he wore regular clothes and hold a rose for Zoey. He kept watching his watch. The sun was setting and no sign of Zoey. Chase decided to buy the ticketss and maybe freshen up in the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Zoey walked up the steps and looked for Chase. She wore a blue, summer dress that end a little below her knees and her hair in a bun. She looked around. The movie was about to start and no sign of Chase then. Zoey grew impatient and left.

Chase came back out saw Zoey just entering her dorm. Chase lost his chance so he threw the rose away and headed back to his dorm.

_x_

_Yea, it's stupid but I'm working on it. I'll continue the ff lata! ; )_


	2. The Fight

_Sorry it has been so long but I've been busy. Hope you forgive me and enjoy this. Thanks for all the reviews. It makes me happy: ) lol..._

_x_

"What do you mean she/he wasn't there!" Michael and Nicole said at the sametime in different rooms. Nicole and Zoey were sitting on the lunge couch in the girls' dorm. Michael and Chase were at their desk on the laptop in their room.

"I looked for him but he wasn't there, I swear." Zoey replied sitting upside down to see that her hair was getting messed by the way she sat.

"I knew it! I knew Chase was a stupid pranker!" Nicole said reaching for the laptop.

Zoey rolled her eyes and sat upright, "I don't really care, I guess, I just don't know what to do he next time I see him."

"Well, you're going to find out now..." Nicole said leaving.

"What? Nicole where are you -" Zoey said being interrupted by Chase, "Umm...hey Zoe."

"Uhh...hey..." Zoey said then stood up, "Where were you yesterday!"

"Where was I! Where was you?" Chase said quickly back.

"I waited for a long time and you weren't there, not anywhere," Zoey said.

"I was too, I was waiting on the north side for you," Chase said abbrutly.

"Wait, on the north side of the theater? I was on the east," Zoey said while thoughts ran through her head, "Ohhhhhhhhh..."

"Uhhh...I gotta go," Chase said leaving. He was so embarrassed about that fight and what happened.

Zoey sat down thinking, _ I just fought with Chase and he right but I was right too. What am I going to do? Will we never..._

_x_

Zoey walked into her dorm room, seeing Nicole typing on her laptopa and smiling.

"Hey Nicole," Zoey said falling on her bed.

"Ah! Oh, Zoey, I didn't know you came in," she said closing her laptop quickly, "So what happened with you and Chase."

Zoey yawned, "I don't want to talk about it."

It was sunset and everybody was going to there dorm rooms to do whatever or go to bed. The lights turned on and Zoey could the beach. She went to sleep hoping maybe a dream would help her or something. Nicole waited for Zoey to fall asleep and she went on to typing again on her laptop. Later Nicole was done and she closed it. The computer made a noise that made Nicole anxious. Nicole got ready and went to bed.

Later that night, Zoey woke up from a dream. She looked over to make sure her dorm room partners were sleeping. She got out her journal and threw her covers over her head. Zoey turned on a flashlight and started writing...

Today was an odd day when Chase and I fought about our date yesterday. I thought we would never go out again. But I have a plan...

Zoey smilied and keept on writing...

_x_

_Sorry it is dorky and short but yea... I'll try to write the next chapter as soon as I can. Soory for the loooooonnnnnggggg wait._


End file.
